Birthday Present
by roshyn77
Summary: It's Inuyasha's birthday(he's turning five years old) What will happen today and change his life forever? please review thanks.
1. Inuyasha

Today was that day. Today was the best day of his life Inuyasha would be turning five today. Inuyasha quickly opened his golden eyes and scanned the area of his hut. Quietly he got up out of his bed and put on his daily attire which was a red shirt and red pants made of fire rat fur. Slowly he crept to his mother's room making sure not to make a single sound. He opened the door slightly so he could see her. She was breathing very softly; that almost made Inuyasha fall asleep. He didn't fall asleep but crept up behind the bed and jumped on his mother.

"Mother, Mother wake up it's my birthday." said Inuyasha proudly smiling with his fangs shining in the early sunlight..

"It is isn't it." said his mother sitting up in her bed looking at Inuyasha with his white dog ears perked up.

"Un huh. So what did you get me." said Inuyasha s he began to bounce on the bed with his silver hair swaying everywhere.

"Well how about I cook you some breakfast and then we can discuss what I got for your birthday."

"Really?"

"Really really."

With out a sec to lose Inuyasha raced out to the kitchen and sat in his chair as his mother got out of the bed stretching first and then putting her robe on.

"Inuyasha,"

"Yes mother."

"Why don't you go outside and wash your hands while I make your eggs."

"Okay." said Inuyasha skipping to the river.

It was a very long walk to the river because Inuyasha and his mother lived on the outskirts of the village. Not many of the villagers liked Inuyasha or his mother because Inuyasha was a hanyou, a half demon. His mother had married a dog demon and had Inuyasha who was human and dog demon but accepted by neither. When he and his mother went to town many of the villagers said cruel rude remarks about his mother and him. Of course Inuyasha didn't know what any of the negative terms the villagers said meant. He was just a very carefree little boy. Finally Inuyasha reached the river and began to wash his hands that were pointed with sharp claws.

"Hey look it's the dog boy freak." said a boy on the other side of the river.

The boy had messy greasy hair pulled into a slick tail at the back of his head. The other boy to his right had brown hair that was a mess and had cold blank green eyes. The boy to his left had short black hair and cold blue eyes. They all looked to be ten and were twice the size of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha froze when he heard his voice. "Wh-what do you w-want Hi-Hiten?"

"Nothing much you stuttering freak." said Hiten as his group of boys began to laugh.

_Oh my God what should I do. Maybe if I invite him to my party he'll leave me alone and we can be friends._ "Hey Hi-Hiten do you want to come to my birthday party today?" asked Inuyasha shyly.

_Hhmm maybe I can hurt him more at his party._ "Sure freak. I'll try to come to your birthday party. Is there going to be cake?" Inuyasha froze did he hear just right Hiten wanted to come to his party. Inuyasha wasn't so sure he would come since his friends were harassing him not to go. "How about you guys, you wanna come too? It could be fun."

"What are you talking about boss." said the boy with blue eyes.

"There's no way I will go to a party with that little bastard." said the boy with green eyes.

"Fine then I'll just go by myself. That okay with you Inuyasha."

"Yeah Hiten I just have to tell my mom." said Inuyasha happily. Inuyasha then got up from the river and dusted his hands off. "Well I have to go and tell my mom hope to see you at my party."

"When is it?" asked Hiten.

"Um just come around noon time." said Inuyasha scratching his head.

"Sure thing Inuyasha."

"Mind if I bring a few of my new friends."

"Yeah." said Inuyasha happily as he skipped home. _Finally I'm going to have friends._

"Okay then see ya."

"Boss what the hell you do that for." said the boy with green eyes

"He has to be a half breed lover." said the boy with blue eyes.

"You nitwit I'm not going to his party."

"But you said..."

"I said I would try to go."

"So your not going."

"Why the hell would I want to go to some half breed bastard party."

"Mother,"

"Oh my god Inuyasha are you okay. No one tried to hurt you. I got so worried when you didn't come back.

"I'm fine mother but guess what?" said Inuyasha as he pulled out his chair ready to eat breakfast.

"What Inuyasha."

"Hiten's going to come to my party." _Why would Inuyasha invite Hiten? He has done nothing but embarrassed him since he has been in this village with his goons._

"Hi-Hiten but I thought he was mean to you." said his mother nervously as she handed Inuyasha a plate of pancakes.

"Not anymore he said he wants to be my friend now." said Inuyasha as he gobbled down his pancakes.

"So mother can we get ready for the party?"

"Of course Inuyasha." _Maybe Inuyasha has finally made some friends but Hiten. I just have to hope that his decision is right. Please let it be true._

The next few hours Inuyasha and his mother worked on the decorations. Inuyasha brought out all his favorite drawings and placed them on the wall while his mother bake the cake. Finally it was time for his friends to show up.

"Mother can I have my present now."

"Not until the party."

"Okay." said Inuyasha as he added the finale decorations to the house.

Inuyasha then went outside to look for his friends. He wanted to be prepared for when they came. He sat outside the hut for an hour before he climbed into a tree to get a better view. Nothing was seen moving at all near the river. It didn't even look like anyone had used since he went to the river this morning.

"Mother I don't think my friends are coming." said Inuyasha sadly climbing down the tree.

"Don't worry they probable will be here any minute. Give them time. Not all humans can run as fast as you."

"Okay." _That's probable why, mother is almost always right about these things. I just hope they don't forget about me. They wouldn't do that, right?_

Hours went by until it was around sunset and a cool breeze swept over Inuyasha. The breeze chilled him to the bone but he wouldn't go in until his friends arrived. It was getting a little too cold for Inuyasha as his nose began to turn a little red. Still he waited outside in the cold wind. He finally jumped down from the perch of the tree and walked up to his hut as a few tears fell down his face.

"Inuyasha why don't you come inside you might catch a cold."

"Okay." said Inuyasha looking like a kicked puppy.

That night Inuyasha didn't eat anything, not even his cake. He was too upset about the party. He didn't understand everything was perfect. There was a cake, decorations and some games. What wasn't perfect?

_**Him.**_

He wasn't perfect enough for them. He was different from them. They probable thought they would catch the disease of being different from him. Why was he different? Did he do something wrong that made him this way? No he was born this way. He was born different.

"Inuyasha you haven't even ate any of your cake yet." said his mother trying to make a light conversation.

"Mother why am I so different?" In his voice he held rejection and sadness but most of all fear.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do I have silver hair nobody else does."

"Because your Father had silver hair."

"Where is my Father?"

"Your Father has gone to heaven."

"Can we go visit him?"

"No we can't because he is dead."

The room was in complete silence until Inuyasha spoke.

"Did my father have dog ears, fangs and claws." he asked curiously.

"Your father had fangs and claws but no dog ears."

"I guess having dog ears does make me a freak then." said Inuyasha as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Inuyasha don't say that."

"Say what mother nobody likes me at all they hate me." said Inuyasha getting out of his chair.

"They don't hate you."

"Yes they do. I hate myself because I look more like a dog than a boy. Why'd I have to be different why can't I be normal." he said as he ran out the door tears streaming down his face. Inuyasha kept on running until he was at the river. The river was lit by the silver light of the moon. Slowly he looked at his reflection in the water.

For the first time he noticed his eyes were a golden hue color that looked into your soul. A light breeze picked up and played with his silver hair. He caught a tiny strand of it and looked at it. It was the most beautiful silver he had ever seen. Inuyasha then caught sight of his sharp fangs. They looked more canine than any other human teeth. As he looked at his teeth he saw his dog ears twitch slightly. The ears that made him a freak. He pulled on his ears even though they were causing pain until they bleed. He looked down at his hands and saw why his ears were bleeding. They were bleeding because of his sharp claws. Looking at his reflection again he noticed his ears were bleeding. He slashed at the water trying to get rid of the blood and his reflection.

"I'm a stupid freak no wonder nobody wants to play with me. I'm ugly and worthless I don't even know why my mother loves me? Maybe it's out of sympathy, nobody could ever love a monster like me."

"Well look what we have here." spoke a familiar voice.

"Hiten, you were suppose to come to my party today. You promised." said Inuyasha using his shirt to wipe away any left over tears and putting on the best scowl he had.

"I promised nothing mutt."

"Come on guys lets show this mutt a lesson."

Quickly the formed a circle around Inuyasha who began to growl defensively baring his fangs.

"Aww is the little puppy going to bite me." said Hiten as he kicked Inuyasha knocking the air out of him.

Inuyasha stumbled backwards and landed on his back. Inuyasha could barely move from his spot. Hiten and his gang then came up behind Inuyasha and began to beat him up with all they had.

"Please stop it hurts."

"Aww the little baby going to cry." said Hiten as he punched him in the nose spurring red blood.

"Such a damn baby. Come on guys let's leave the little hanyou to wallow in self pity." said Hiten as they left a beaten and bruised Inuyasha. _Hanyou? Is that what I am? _Inuyasha then passed out from exhaustion.

A few hours later his mother came out looking for him. What she found was not a pretty sight. Her Inuyasha was walking with a limp and had numerous cuts and bruises all over his body. Getting closer she notice his shirt was soaked with blood as were his pants.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, what happened?"

"I fell down and rolled on some rocks." he lied. He didn't know why but his mother began to cry over him.

"Mother you don't have to cry over me I'm not worth anything. I'm just a stupid hanyou."

"Please don't say that Inuyasha I love you." said his mother trying to give him a hug.

"No you don't it's just sympathy." said Inuyasha as he walked away from her embrace.

"Inuyasha if it was just sympathy I would have gave you up but I didn't. Inuyasha if it was just sympathy I would have never had you but I did because you are the light in my world."

"Really?" said Inuyasha having a lighter mood.

"Really. Really, come on now it's time to open your present." said his mother as she picked him up to the hut.

When they got home she made Inuyasha wash off all his cuts with warm water and then bandaged up his wounds with special healing herbs. She then went over to the closet and retrieved a red box with a gold ribbon. Quickly, even with his injuries, Inuyasha opened the box to find a red ball.

"Yah it's a red ball can I play with it tomorrow."

"Sure you can it is yours you know." said his mother as she began to tuck in Inuyasha.

"Mother do you think somebody will be my friend one day."

"Of course Inuyasha. I think I already know somebody."

"Well can you tell my friend to come really soon. I promise to share my red ball with them."

"I will tell them that straight away." said is mother as she kissed him good night.

"Good night mother."

"Good night Inuyasha." said his mother as she left a crack of his door open.

It was around midnight when Inuyasha woke up. He got out of his bed without making too much noise for human ears and knelt down on the floor. What he didn't know was that his mother was coming to check up on him and spotted him kneeling.

"Please God if you can help me can you please give me a friend. I know I might not be much to you but can you please send me a friend I get kinda lonely when nobody wants to play with me. Thanks."

Inuyasha then went back into his bed, while his mother went to her bed crying for Inuyasha. _Why do people have to be so cruel to him? Please God send him somebody like him to play with._

With out knowing it a shooting star went over head the hut when Inuyasha and his mother made the wish. Their prayers would be answered the next day when a strange visitor came in the morning.


	2. Kagome

Ido not own inuyasha sorry for the long updateI sort of have writer block right now and a ton of stuff to do. If you want you can give me some ideas on whereI can go with this andI will give you credit. Thank you so much for the reviewsI was really touched.I haven't gotten that many reviews in one day for any of my storys so thanks very much it helps me to write.

Running that's all she could think about today. She had to keep running away from them in order to live. She couldn't stop running even though she had serious wounds. She wouldn't give them the pleasure of torturing her anymore. She would be free from the village but at a price for her mother.

"Hey Jasti did you see that half breed wench." said a man who looked to thirty years old and had black messy hair tied up to the top of his head.

"Nope. Didn't see her Masu." scowled a man who looked to be in his thirty's with long black hair tied with a grubby white cloth.

"Damnit!" shouted Masu to the whole entire woods.

"Shut up Masu! You want to attract demons." hissed Jasti in a low manner as he slapped Masu on the head.

"No, but I wanted to beat that little freak demon."

"Come on Masu I think we beat her enough. Besides the mob killed her mother so she has no one to go."

"That's always nice. She doesn't belong anywhere near humans anyway. Hey Masu did you have fun with that wrench mother of hers"

"No did you."

"No way why would I want to abuse a wrench that slept with a demon.

"Plus the wounds we gave her should attract demons to eat her."

"Yeah that half breed wench is gone for good."

She didn't know how long she had been running probably a day since the incident. The girl had medium length black hair with silver streaks, pale skin and blue silver eyes. The only thing that would make her look different were the two white dog ears sticking out of her head and a black tail outlined in silver swishing behind her back. The demon girl stopped to rest but only for a moment. She rested her back against a thick tree and brought her knees to her chest and cried. She cried for what seemed to be hours before getting back up. She cried for her mother as she was brutally abused and killed in front of her eyes before she escaped.

"Mother why did you have to leave me?" sobbed the demon girl. The girl then reminisced on the good times she had with her mother before she was taken away from her.

Flashback

"Mother guess what? Guess what?" asked the demon girl smiling at her mother. Her blue silver eyes made her look around the age of five.

"What is it Kagome?" asked her mother who looked to be no older than twenty-six with auburn hair that went to her waist and warm brown eyes that shone with love.

"I go round, I go fast and go wheeeeee!" shouted Kagome as she spun around in a circle with her hands reaching up to the sky until she got too dizzy and fell down.

"That's wonderful Kagome," said her mother smiling as she lifted up her daughter and began to spin her around until she was dizzy and fell down.

"Oh no mommy fell down," said Kagome standing up wobbly next to her mother. "Your not hurt are you mommy?" Kagome asked worried about her mother.

"No I'm not hurt Kagome," her mother replied as she dusted off her teal green kimono. "Now why don't you go play with your friends from the village, okay?" her mother said dusting off Kagome's pink kimono.

"Okay mommy. See you later," said Kagome as she headed off to the village.

"Just be back before supper," requested the mother going back to the hut.

"Yes mother," replied Kagome as she went to the village.

Kagome didn't go to the village but rather an area where no one would find her. She would always make up stories about how the villagers were nice to her, which was a complete lie. The first time she went to go make friends with the villagers they had beat her up and called her dirty names. Freak, unborn child, demon of hell, they all meant the same for her, no acceptance. When she went home that day beaten and bruised her mother was worried for her. She told her mother that the children were playing rough that day. Her mother accepted the lie and continued to let Kagome go to the village.

"Why does no one like me?" asked Kagome to no one, but received an answer.

"Because nobody likes a freak that looks like a dog," answered the boy with thin tan hair and menacing green eyes.

"J-Just go away Matsui." Stuttered Kagome fear penetrating her silver blue eyes.

"Aw, why should I dog girl?" said Matsui as he got closer to her. "Afraid I'll hurt you?" Matsui said has he pushed her down on the ground.

"I'm not a dog girl, or a freak. Just leave me alone."

"No way I'm going to listen to a freak like you wrench," said Matsui as he knock her into a tree and heard a crack. Kagome's arm had broken when it landed against the tree. She tried to move her arm but it hurt too much and was already forming a bruise. Though Kagome wouldn't cry, not even in front of him.

"Ooo look at the little baby," cooed Matsui in a mischievous voice as he kicked Kagome and made her roll on the ground. Matsui then began to punch her until her nose spurred blood and her lip had been busted. "Hmph go wash up hanyou, you look like crap though that won't clean your dirty blood." replied Matsui as he left her in a heap of her own blood, walking back to the village feeling like he had won the lottery.

Kagome slowly got up trying not to hurt her wounds, but failed and crawled to the nearest stream to clean up. Kagome kept crawling on all fours until she found the stream and rested her body into the cool water. Quickly the water turned a deep red but cleaned all her cuts and relieved her pain by the water's coolness. Her mother would probably be worrying about her so she limped back to her, hut not wanting to face her mother out of fear of disappointment.

Kagome finally reached her hut and went inside to fall on the floor of the hut. The trip there was hard on her body and had worn her out.

"Kagome… Oh my God, Kagome what happened?" said her mother as she rushed to Kagome and picked her up.

"Nothing mother, please don't worry," replied Kagome going in an out of consciousness.

"Don't tell me nothing," her mother said in a stern voice but then softening "Who did this to you?"

"I'm so sorry mommy I should have told you the truth, but I didn't want you to get disappointed in me, that I hadn't made any friends so I lied to you. The villagers have always made fun of me and hurt me so I went to a clearing everyday instead of the village. But today somebody found me and beat me up, his name was Matsui please don't be disappointed in me mother," sobbed Kagome into her mother gown which was getting wet from Kagome's tears.

"I'm not disappointed in you I don't think I could be, but you should have told me this early so I could help you," said her mother rubbing Kagome's back to calm her down.

"I'm sorry mother," said Kagome hiccupping.

"Don't worry I'll settle this tomorrow with the villagers." said her mother as she gave her some medicine for her wounds and tucked her in bed. Going to the village tomorrow would be her biggest mistake because that's when the mob would beat her mother to her death.

Flashback End

"It's all my fault you died mother," sobbed Kagome picking herself up and running again until she passed out from physical and emotional exhaustion in front of a tree a hundred feet away from a stream.

Was it better spelling and stuff please tell me okay?


	3. Life of being different

I do not own Inuyasha sorry ifI didn't put in the first chapter.

Inuyasha yawned and woke up that morning pulling on his red hario and red pants. He quickly brushed his hair with his claws and washed his face and hands in a basin. Stretching out a little and being careful of his sores from yesterday he went to his mother's room.

"Mother?" asked Inuyasha noticing she wasn't in her room "Mother where are you?"

"Inuyasha I'm right here are you okay?" asked his mother.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess," said Inuyasha looking at the floor.

"Inuyasha what's wrong; I can tell I am a mother you know," said his mother kneeling down next to him, lifting his chin, and looking into his golden eyes.

"I…," Before he could finish his sentence there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked his mother.

"It is I, Lord Sesshoumaru," said a demon who had long silver hair, golden eyes, and a blue crescent moon on his head, and two purple stripes on each cheek. He was dressed in royal clothing of the Western Lands.

"What do you wish to talk about Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha's mother fearfully, yet standing her ground.

"Sessy!" said Inuyasha running up to his half brother but being pushed down him. _Why'd he do that?_

"Stay away from me hanyou," said Sesshoumaru coldly. "I only came here to inform you that father asked me to train Inuyasha in his fighting skills when he reaches the age of six next year. It was father's last wish that I help my half brother in anyway."

"Sessy," asked Inuyasha shyly, "why did you push me down?"

"Because I don't want something as vile as you to touch _Me_." said Sesshoumaru smirking as Inuyasha's face fell.

"I appreciate the message Sesshoumaru but now I suggest you leave with your unkind words," said Inuyasha's mother giving Sesshoumaru a cold glare that even a demon would be scared of.

"Very well, I leave you then," said Sesshoumaru as he left the hut transforming into his true dog demon form riding the clouds.

"Why does my brother hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you he just has a hard time of showing his affection," said his mother rubbing Inuyasha's head who smiled in return. "So what were you going to tell me?" Inuyasha's face became worried as his head sunk to the floor finding his feet very interesting.

"Well do you know if my friend has come yet?" he asked shyly. _How can I tell this to him?_

"I don't know Inuyasha but I'm sure if you go out and play you will find a friend."

"But I'm scared. What if Hiten comes and hurts my friend if I find them. I couldn't let them get hurt."

"I know Inuyasha but you have to live life or you'll just let your life pass you by."

"What do you mean?"

"You can be scared but you have to face your life living it." said his mother rubbing behind his ears. "So are you read to face the world?" his mother asked holding out his red ball to him which Inuyasha grab.

"Yeah I'll live my life out," said Inuyasha as he ran to the meadow to play with his red ball.

Inuyasha then went out to the meadow to search for a friend. While he was throwing the ball by himself he kicked it too hard next to the river. Inuyasha ran over to go get his ball but was stopped by Hiten.

"Well look who we have here dog boy playing with a ball how suitable. Want to play fetch Inuyasha." said Hiten with a menacing scowl showing up with his goons.

"Give my ball back to me," said Inuyasha trying to jump and get it but not succeeding. Hiten then threw it to the green eyed boy called Shizzo, who then threw it to the blued eyed boy called Jinzo. Inuyasha then was teased by being the monkey in the middle.

"Hiten give it back it's mine," said Inuyasha as he was pushed again by Hiten into the ground.

"Why should a half breed have a ball?"

"Because it's mine and I'm going to find a friend who will play with me; now give it back." shouted Inuyasha at Hiten who tossed the ball to Shizzo.

"Ha ha ha, you have got to be kidding me, you get a friend." said Shizzo dropping the ball and holding his sides as Inuyasha looked at him questioningly tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah like a freak like you could get a friend," laughed Jinzo.

"Heck you're an ugly bastard who should have died at birth," said Hiten as Inuyasha lowered his eyes to the ground. "I'm surprised your mother didn't drown you," That was the last straw Inuyasha couldn't stand Hiten or his friends anymore.

"Don't talk about my mother like that," shouted Inuyasha as he tried to punch Hiten in the face, but failed sliding on the ground instead.

"Looks like the half breed needs another lesson huh Hiten?" said Shizzo kicking Inuyasha in the gut; he was trying to get up only to fall down again.

"I guess," said Hiten as he began to beat Inuyasha up again using his feet and hands. After they were done they left Inuyasha in a bloody pulp on his own. The boys left to return home. Before they could go Inuyasha tried to get up and get his ball they left behind.

"Hey freak," said Hiten picking up Inuyasha's ball so it was out of his grasp. "Guess you don't need this any more." Hiten destroyed the ball by stomping on it with his friends; they left nothing but a flat ripped up ball. Inuyasha just put his head down in defeat and began to cry. _Why were they so mean I didn't do anything? I hate being different? _

Inuyasha then picked himself up and went to go wash his cuts and bruises. It was getting dark and he knew his mother would be worried about him but he didn't want her to get upset over his new cuts. Inuyasha then slowly walked to the river to get cleaned up.

Did you like it please review andI am open to almost any ideas.


	4. Human friend?

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome was still passed out a few hundred feet from the stream. Before getting up she rubbed her head and began to look around at the forest around her. She could smell water but it was very faint. _Oh no that means tonight is the full moon. Why'd it have to happen tonight? I need to find a village fast. _Getting up quickly with the energy she had left she ran to the smell of water hoping to reach a stream connected to a village some how but failed from going any further than 100 feet from the stream before she collapsed.

Inuyasha dipped his whole body into the stream making the water turn red. He took off his red hario and began to wash the blood stains out of it. He then got out of the stream and put the hario back on covering his bruises. He gazed at the full moon tonight thinking of how he could never be fully human or demon. Why'd his life have to be so difficult? While making his way to his house he caught a scent of blood that wasn't his own. He began to follow the scent into the forest looking around for whatever was injured. Finally he found the source of it. It was a girl who looked to be around the same age as him maybe younger covered in blood near a tree. Quickly he went over to her and checked to see if she was alive. She was still breathing but it was slow. Inuyasha then picked the girl up and carried her bridal style to the hut running as fast as he could.

"Mother help, help!" shouted Inuyasha running into the hut panting. Turning around his mother saw the girl in his arms and picked her up from Inuyasha and laid the girl in her bed. His mother quickly dressed her wounds and bruises with herbs and gave her medicine to ease the pain.

"Inuyasha where did you find her?" asked his Mother as she tended to the human girl's wounds

"I found her at the base of a tree close to the stream," said Inuyasha. _She looks so pretty like mother._ The girl's raven hair was sparkling, her skin was pale just enough for a perfect complexion._ What am I saying she couldn't ever like something ugly like me, a stupid half breed. _"Mother what do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know maybe she was attacked by a demon." Kagome grunted in her sleeping trying to wake up moving around in the bed.

"I think she might be waking up Inuyasha. Inuyasha?" said his mother in doubt, wondering where Inuyasha could be. "Inuyasha where did you go?" she asked looking for him.

"I don't want her to see me she'll think I'm a dirty blooded freak." pointing to his dog ears to validate his point of being rejected.

"But Inuyasha…"

"Please mom I don't want to see her," pleaded Inuyasha. His mother was about to say he could go to his bed but instead figured a way out for him to see the girl. With a smirk on her face she told Inuyasha her plan.

"Hmm how about you see her with her not seeing?" said his mother kneeling down to his level.

"What do you mean?"

"If you wear this hooded cloak she won't be able to see you," his mother then showed him a long brown cloak that could cover up his demon features but he would still be able to see outside the cloak.

"Okay can I go see her?" said Inuyasha excitedly knowing that he would not be rejected.

"I'm sure she wants to see her rescuer," said his mother smiling.

Inuyasha then went into the room the cloak covering all of his demon features. He went over to the girl quietly. As she was trying to get up she grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Please you shouldn't get up. You could hurt yourself." said Inuyasha as he tried to lay her back down on the bed but only succeeding in tripping on the long cloak revealing his demon features. His breath caught in his throat as he waited for the piercing scream. _Please don't yell at me._

"Cute ears," said the girl.

"Huh?" said Inuyasha.

"I said cute ears," _No one's every called my ears cute except mom. _

"My name's Kagome," she said holding out her hand.

"My name's Inuyasha." he said as he shook her hand. There was a long awkward silence.

"You're not scared of me or hate me?" asked Inuyasha confused.

"Why should I hate you I'm half demon too," said Kagome smiling.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Cool I've never meet another half demon like me before," said Inuyasha but questioning her appearance. "But you don't look like one," Inuyasha said questioningly.

"Well that's because of my…," said Kagome twiddling her hands.

"Oh I get it sorry," said Inuyasha lowering his ears.

"It's okay," said Kagome as she smiled at him

"So when do you change human?" said Kagome trying to change the subject.

"I'm not telling you." said Inuyasha crossing his arms over is chest and pouting. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his pose.

"What's so funny?" asked Inuyasha.

"You just look so serious that one time it was funny." said Kagome as she giggled.

"Feh!"

"So, can you please tell me when you change." asked Kagome again.

"Okay. I don't change on the full moon," said Inuyasha smirking.

"Hey that's not fair," said Kgaome pouting on the bed.

"Well I don't like talking about it," said Inuyasha. There was another big awkward silence.

"So where are your parents?" asked Inuyasha curiously. Kagome flinched and her body began to rack. Inuyasha knew what this meant she was going to cry. He hated it when girls cry. "I'm sorry please don't cry. You don't have to tell me."

"I'll tell you Inuyasha but when I'm ready okay."

"Okay. Will you be okay in here by yourself?"

"Of course besides I have my rescuer next door." smiled Kagome snugling back under the covers. Inuyasha smiled inside and left Kagome to sleep. Inuyasha then went to his mother to tell about what had happen, and that Kagome was a hanyou like him; but she didn't want to talk about how she got hurt.

"Mother why doesn't she want to talk about how she got hurt?" asked Inuyasha curiously.

"Because Inuyasha it could have been very traumatizing to her. She'll tell us when she's ready," said his mother as she patted him on the head.

"Okay good night mother," said Inuyasha as he went to sleep in his bed.

"Good night Inuyasha," said his mother as she tucked him in. all Inuyasha could think of late at night is what Kagome looked like as a hanyou. _Probably more beautiful than her human form. _Thought Inuyasha as he went to sleep.

I thought I could give you three chapters sinceI haven't updated in a while. Okay nowI really have writers block any ideas would be good. Thanks and review.


	5. Old Friends

I don't own Inuyasha. i would like to thank to all the people who have reviewed and for some reviewers who helped me give ideas in their reviews. i am sorry for the long wait but i have to make it at least some what perfect for you guys and girls. plus school work has been keeping me back. anyway here is the next part of the story.

Far away but not too far away from the village that Inuyasha and Kagome occupied, was a castle in the Northern Lands. The Northern Lands belonged to the Black Dog Demon Clan. Inside the castle a dog demon was in his chamber trying to find something.

"Hiroshi," shouted a demon lord who looked to be no older than thirties. He was a blue shirt outlined in silver and on the back of the shirt there was a black dog the symbol of his clan. His pants were a dark midnight black perfect for being unseen at night even by demon eyes. He tapped his claws on his marble pearl desk waiting for the arrival of his second commander.

"Yes Milord Okagaki, you called," replied Hiroshi bowing before the lord. He looked to be in his twenties. He was wearing a gold shirt with a red amore that went from his left shoulder to his chest. He was also wearing dark navy blue pants that at the tips of the legs were white.

"Yes I have called to ask you of a favor," announced Okagaki waltzing around the room. "I need you to go to the village of Ebitsu and look for my late brother's wife and daughter. I heard they have been having trouble in that village…"

"Milord if I may interrupt your late brother's wife was slaughtered by the villagers." Hiroshi shakily spoke. Okagaki closed his eyes remembering why he chose a miko for a wife. Damn that cursed human feeling love. His love even led to his own death, the stupid dolt. Now he was hearing that the miko wife of his late brother was dead. It seemed impossible she could die. He remembered a time when even he could not stand her powers, what went wrong. "I am sorry Milord, but there is hope that her daughter is alive."

"The child is alive? Then where is she," questioned Okagaki to Hiroshi.

"I am sorry to say I don't know Milord," replied Hiroshi as Okagaki started tearing his chamber apart. If the girl was dead it would be hopeless for this world to survive the evil that rose everyday. "But I hear that her body was never found so there is hope she could have made it too a village not far from her's."

"And pray tell what village that would be," questioned Okagaki.

"That would be the village Fukuoka where your decease friend, Tatasoi's wife and son live." answered Hiroshi.

"Tatasoi," said Okagaki remembering his good friend. A demon among demons you might say ruling the Western Lands. They made a blood bond long ago to always be there for each other; but as life would have it, it ended too soon when his son was born. He already had a son from a pure demon woman; but like his late brother he had a human for a mate when his demon wife perished in trying to protect his other pure blooded son Sesshomaru. "His wife Sakura, and the boy are still alive," asked Okagaki hardly being able to believe such a thing.

"Yes Milord," replied Hiroshi as he shifted from one foot to the next waiting for orders from his commander.

"Hiroshi I want you to go to this village but not quickly I don't want you to be seen of this act." commanded Okagaki.

"Milord if it is okay might I ask as to why you want your brother's hanyou daughter," asked Hiroshi hoping his commander wouldn't punish him for such an act of asking a question.

"It is no concern of your of that matter. Now be off to bring me my brother's daughter," smiled Okagaki at Hiroshi.

"Yes Milord."

"Oh and another thing I will expect to see you in two weeks from today. Also as another note please refrain from calling my brother's daughter a hanyou."

"Yes Milord, but what shall I call her," questioned Hiroshi.

"Call her Kagome."

please review thanks.


	6. The new Kagome and tag?

I don't own Inuyasha. many thanks to the people who review keeps me writing for you guys. anyway here is the next chapter.

_The sun's already up. _Thought Inuyasha as he remembered last night's incident. _I need to get dressed first. _Inuyasha pulled the covers off his bed, then stretched out of his bed to go wash his face. He then got into his regular clothes which consisted of his red shirt and pants from yesterday. Inuyasha then went to Kagome's room and knocked on the door. There was no reply.

"Kagome are you in there," repeated Inuyasha as he knocked on the door. Inuyasha then went into the room to find that the bed was empty. Kagome wasn't there. Maybe it was a trick she played so she could get away.

"Argh," shouted Kagome as she pounced on Inuyasha.

"Ahhh, Kagome you scared me," said Inuyasha trying to get up from Kagome.

"I know you should of seen the look on your face," smiled Kagome as she let go of Inuyasha and got up off of him.

"Well you should…" Inuyasha began but lost his train of thought when he saw her. She was a half demon he saw it. She had two white ears like him, claws, fangs, but something else caught his eye she had a black tail outlined in silver. He also smelled she was half demon.

"Inuyasha why are you staring at me," questioned Kagome tilting her head to the side twitching her ears.

"Uh, nothing just surprised at your half demon form is all," said Inuyasha finding his feet very interesting.

"Oh yeah I was human last night, forgot about that," smiled Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome then stayed in the room and talked about things they went through. Inuyasha also told her to never go near Hiten and described him as best as he could adding a few details of his own.

"I think he is the meanest person to walk the face of the earth he never gives anybody a chance especially me. That's why you need to stay away from him or he could really beat you up pretty badly." said Inuyasha as his feet dangled over the bed. "So are your wounds okay."

"I guess their okay," said Kagome as she checked for all her wounds except her chest area. She had to be modest in front of a boy not what do you call those people. Her mother mention very often who had very short clothes on. "See I'm okay Inuyasha. Inuyasha.," she called out again but it seemed he was in some type of trance.

"Kagome do you smell that," asked Inuyasha sniffing the air. Kagome then began to sniff the air carefully. Wait a second she knew these scents flour, eggs, milk and something else.

"Sort of what is it," Kagome asked looking for Inuyasha's answer.

"It's pancakes the best thing ever," answered Inuyasha standing on the bed. Kagome just sat there wondering what pancakes could be. "Have you ever had any," Inuyasha asked, but by the look Kagome was giving him it seemed she never even heard of it before. "Come on my mom makes the best in the whole world whatever that means."

Inuyasha then took her hand and showed her to the kitchen where his mother was making pancakes.

"Oh, good morning Inuyasha and Kagome," said Inuyasha's mother smiling as she flipped the pancakes.

"Good morning mom," spoke Inuyasha as he sat down at the table.

"Good morning …" spoke Kagome a little nervous of not remembering Inuyasha's mom.

"Oh you can just call me Sakura but please don't add the sama at the end it makes me feel old," said Sakura as she finished making the pancakes and put them on two plates.

"So Kagome are you feeling any better," questioned Sakura. As she sat down at the table with her tea.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better," replied Kagome playing with her food. "Thanks for letting me staying here Sakura, and Inuyasha."

"Your welcome," answered Sakura who nudged Inuyasha who was still stuffing food down his throat.

"Uh, oh yeah it's no problem at all," smiled Inuyasha as he went to go clean his plate off. Sakura then took a quick sip of her tea while Kagome finished her breakfast.

"Kagome if you want I have some clothes that you can have while I wash out your clothes today," said Sakura as she took another sip of her tea.

"Oh, thank you so much," said Kagome as Sakura handed her a blue dress with silver stars. Kagome then went to go get changed in her new clothes. As fast as she was eating she was done changing. Sakura then took Kagome's old clothes from her.

"Well why don't you two go play outside. I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind playing catch with you, with his new ball, right," questioned his mother.

Oh no it was destroyed yesterday what am I going to do. "Uh, sure mother. Come on Kagome let's go play," said Inuyasha as he dragged her out of the hut to the meadow.

After walking out for what seemed a long time Inuyasha began to sniff the area.

"Inuyasha what scent are you trying to pick up," asked Kagome as she watched Inuyasha get down on all fours sniffing the ground.

"I'm looking for my ball… that I lost the other day… yeah," replied Inuyasha a little shakily as he found the scent of his ball and began to follow it to the other part of the meadow. "Um Kagome you wouldn't get mad at me if I… well," spoke Inuyasha as he looked over the meadow.

"What Inuyasha," asked Kagome.

"Well my ball kinda got destroyed by Hiten the other day so we can't really play catch. Um," Inuyasha replied lost for words of what they could play. _Just great I finally get a friend and can't play because of some stupid ball._

"That's okay we can always play tag," said Kagome getting Inuyasha out of his trance.

"Tag? What's tag," questioned Inuyasha unknown to what sort of trouble he would be getting himself into.

Please review thanks, and hoped you liked it.


	7. Tag

"Tag is a game you play. One person counts to twenty and the other person hides. Then the person who is it has to find and tag the other person before they reach base," said Kagome as she looked at a confused Inuyasha who was scratching his head as he plopped on the grass. "Do you get it," Kagome questioned sitting down on the grass next to him.

"Sort of," replied Inuyasha shaking his hand to either side.

"Okay but first we have to pick the person who's going to be it, by playing rock paper and swords," shouted Kagome enthusiastically as she spun around in a circle with her tail flying with her.

"What's that," asked Inuyasha as Kagome just feel over laughing.

"Hey what's so funny," said Inuyasha scrunching up his nose.

"It's nothing Inuyasha I just thought everybody would know how to play rock, paper and swords," giggled Kagome falling on her back.

Inuyasha just sat Indian style pouting. Kagome then stopped laughing to look at Inuyasha who was in deep thought. _Great another thing to add to my worthlessness not knowing how to play tag or rock, paper, or swords_.

"Inuyasha," called Kagome softly as her tail swished behind her bringing him out of his thinking mood. "Come on I'll show you how to play. It's very easy," Kagome replied cheering him up.

"Okay how do you play," asked Inuyasha.

"First this is rock," said Kagome as she made her hand into a fist and Inuyasha copied her. "then this is paper," as her hand became flat and Inuyasha copied her. "finally this is swords," as Kagome stuck out two fingers in a victory sign to the side while Inuyasha copied her again.

"Okay I get it, is that it," Inuyasha asked as Kagome shook her head.

"No when you want to do a sign for rock you make a fist, rock beats everything but paper, and paper beats everything but swords, and swords beats everything but rock. Get it," asked Kagome trying not to laugh because Inuyasha ears were twitching in all directions meaning he was confused out of his mind."Okay how about we practice it," smiled Kagome.

"Okay," answered Inuyasha who began to practice rock, paper, and swords.

After spending the whole morning practicing rock paper, and swords Inuyasha finally got the hang of it. Thus began the game of tag.

"Okay ready set go," shouted Kagome throwing down rock while Inuyasha threw down swords.

"Kagome I don't want to be it," whined Inuyasha.

"That's too bad Inuyasha I won fair and square," shouted Kagome who put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, um what number do I count to," asked Inuyasha.

"Um fifty," replied Kagome.

"What that's a lot to count how about ten," said Inuyasha standing his ground.

"No I won't have enough time to hide," whined Kagome. "Count to thirty."

"Twenty five," smirked Inuyasha.

"Okay just count already," shouted Kagome.

"Fine," said Inuyasha as he turned around to the tree and closed his eyes to count. "One… two… three…,"

Kagome then went searching for a good place to hide. She finally found a good hiding place behind a boulder. Kagome then stood very quietly waiting for Inuyasha.

"Twenty-four… twenty-five. Ready or not here I come," shouted Inuyasha picking up Kagome's scent immediately and following it.

He sniffed the air again getting a bigger whiff of Kagome's scent and closed his eyes so he could concentrate on finding her. Kagome was getting bored of playing tag as she plucked the grass from the ground. She couldn't even pick up Inuyasha's scent. Maybe he really can't find me. Kagome then began to make her way to the tree, known as base. She still couldn't pick up Inuyasha's scent, this was starting to make her worry until she heard a snap from behind her. Before she could even speak Inuyasha tackled her to the ground.

"I win," shouted Inuyasha smiling with his fang hanging over his mouth.

"That's no fair you cheated somehow," said Kagome as she began to dust herself off glaring at Inuyasha.

"Not really I just snuck up behind you," smirked Inuyasha.

"Well that doesn't count," huffed Kagome.

"So I guess I have to chase you then," smirked Inuyasha as Kagome finally understood what he was implying.

Kagome then began to run for base but was distracted by the river for only a second but had a plan forming in her head already. Inuyasha was right on her tail so this plan of her could work. Kagome changed her direction and ran full speed to the river, Inuyasha still failing her. She was getting closer and closer to the river until she stopped suddenly. Not wanting to crash into her Inuyasha jumped over her and landed into the river. Inuyasha came up for air to see a giggling Kagome rolling on the ground.

"That…was so…funny…you should…have seen …your… face," laughed Kagome not able to hold back her tears of laughter. _No way will this Inuyasha be laughed at by a girl. This means war._ Inuyasha then began to make his way onto the land to the still giggling Kagome. He bent down to her level while she was caught by surprise picked her up and dumped her into the river. Kagome then came sputtering water out of mouth.

"Inuyasha why did you do that," shouted Kagome putting her hands to her hips.

"I didn't do anything Kagome," said Inuyasha innocently. You could literally see the horns holding up his halo.

"Yes you did; you dumped me in the river," said Kagome going back to shore.

"I only did that because you did it to me," smirked Inuyasha turning his back to her.

"Really, then guess what, this means war," shouted Kagome as she went to the lake and began to throw water on Inuyasha who in return threw water on her. Thus began the great water fight between Inuyasha and Kagome.


	8. uh oh looks like trouble

The water fight had gone on for a very long time Inuyasha was soak and so was Kagome. After they got bored splashing water at each other, they then began to make mud balls and throw them at each other until they both were exhausted, and went back to shore to lie on the grass breathing heavily. Kagome was a disaster she had leaves and sticks stuck in her hair, her ears were no better containing dirt and mud from the mud balls. Her tail was drenched and was covered with mud as was the rest of her body. Inuyasha was no better you could barely tell his hair was silver anymore. His hair looked to be more brown that silver. His clothes were soaked and stuck to his skin. Both Inuyasha and Kagome laid there for a minute trying to catch their breath.

"I can't…believe…you…started…this," stated Kagome trying to act innocent.

"Me! I didn't start it," said Inuyasha getting up to wipe the mud off his face.

"Yes you did," shouted Kagome ringing her tail out.

"No I did not," said Inuyasha standing his ground as he began to get the mud clops out of his hair.

"Well at least you had fun," said Kagome taking the last twig out of her hair.

"Yeah," sighed Inuyasha sitting on the grass again picking up foul scents. _Wait, I know those scents. Oh my God its them. _Kagome sensed the tension in Inuyasha and went to tap him on the sholder only for hims to freak out.

"Inuyasha what's wrong," asked Kagome as she took a seat next to him.

"Kagome, you need to hide," said Natasha a little shakily.

"Why," asked Kagome wondering why Inuyasha was shaking.

"Hiten and his goons are coming. I don't want you to get hurt," said Inuyasha sniffing to where Hiten and his goons were coming from.

"But Inuyasha can't we just leave before they come," asked Kagome trying to take him back to his hut.

"No they'll be here in a minute," replied Inuyasha already making out their bodies.

"But Inuyasha," stared Kagome but never finished.

"No buts just hide; and whatever happens don't come out from that hiding place," said Inuyasha as he pushed her behind the boulder she previously was hiding behind.

"Okay," squeaked Kagome as she sat behind the boulder. She looked from the boulder so only her silver blue eyes were showing at Inuyasha as he took his stand. She could now smell the foul scents coming her way and hear the voices of Hiten and his goons. She just hoped Inuyasha knew what he was doing.

Hiten and his goons then approached Inuyasha sneering in a disgusted way.

"Well look who we have here boys," sneered Hiten coming right up to Inuyasha's face. "The mutt from hell. Did you make any friends today bastard? Oh wait you can't have friends because you look like a freak," smirked Hiten as he and his goons began to laugh.

"What do you want Hiten," asked Inuyasha trembling a little.

"We just want to make your life a living hell," said Shizzo

"Half breeds like you deserve to die," said Jinzo as he began to push on Inuyasha. _Those jerks! I need to help Inuyasha; but he told me to stay here._

"Yeah well humans as ugly as you Hiten should have been killed at birth," courageously spoke Inuyasha. He didn't even think he had enough courage to say that.

"What did you say you spawn from hell," asked Hiten as he smacked Inuyasha with the back of his hand making Inuyasha stagger a bit. Inuyasha's lip was busted again but he wasn't going to be picked on anymore he was tired of it.

"Did you not hear me stupid I said…" replied Inuyasha as he was cut off with a punch to his eye knocking him to the ground.

"Don't step out of your place hanyou. That remark is going to cost you," smirked Hiten as he and his goons began to gang up on Inuyasha. _I have to stop this. _Thought Kagome as she began to think up a plan. Inuyasha just got up from the ground and began to block himself from punches and kicks. The only thing he couldn't block himself against were the insults.

"Your not good enough to live on the same land as us." said Shizzo sending a kick to his face.

"Your dirt below my feet." said Jinzo pulling him by his ears.

"You should bow to us mutt." said Hiten as he took a swing at Inuyasha who was clawing at Hiten."You'll never find a friend who likes a hanyou bastard like you." The people became blurs to him while he was beaten until a voice spoke.

"Stop hurting my friend you bullies," shouted Kagome as she cam out from the boulder. The fighting ceased as Hiten and his goons looked at Kagome.

"Another half breed," questioned Shizzo noticing Kagome's tail and ears.

"Well looks like Inuyasha does have a friend. A friend that is as worthless as him," laughed Hiten and his friends. Inuyasha just looked down he failed himself, but he mostly failed Kagome. _Stupid girl should have stayed put._

"Inuyasha is not worthless or below your feet. It is you who should be bowing down to us slime ball," screamed Kagome giving him a death glare that could scare a demon.

_Remind when this is over never to get on her bad side. _Thought Inuyasha.

"What did you say dog girl," sneered Hiten as he seized his laughing circling around Kagome. Kagome began to look at Hiten and his friends who were circling her.

"I…said…you shouldn't…be mean to him," said Kagome as she tried giving Hiten the best glare her silvery blue eyes could.

"Hmm," sighed Hiten as he looked at her again. Kagome hated him when he was scrutinizing her body like that. "Boys I say she is different from Inuyasha," sneered Hiten as he grabbed her by the arm roughly making her yelp in pain.

"Don't touch her," shouted Inuyasha angrily getting up and ready to pound Hiten into the ground. Before he could get to Kagome Shizzo and Jinzo held him back as they made him watch what Hiten did to Kagome.

"Let go of me," shouted Kagome as she clawed Hiten arm that began to bleed. His hand loosen it's hold on her arm but caught something else, her tail.

"You wench are going to pay for that," yelled Hiten pulling her by the tail while Kagome screamed and punched the ground in pain.

Inuyasha had had enough of Hiten and his goons, the screams of Kagome's pain was driving him crazy; with out a second to lose he punched out Jinzo and Shizzo knocking both of them to the ground. Jinzo was knocked unconscious unfortunately Shizzo was not and charged for Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaped into the air behind Shizzo and used his fist to knock him into the boulder. Shizzo was down for the count all that was left was Hiten. Hiten seeing his friends beaten so easily by Inuyasha scared him a little but there was no way he was going to back down from him the little cuss. Inuyasha then raced towards Hiten and bean to fight him. Inuyasha dug his claws into Hiten giving Kagome enough time to be released and run away. Hiten took his fist and jabbed it to Inuyasha's eye. Inuyasha stumbled from this but he wasn't about to let someone like Hiten hurt his friend. Both boys were supporting cuts on their arms and legs. Hiten took the first attack and held Inuyasha down in the dirt where Inuyasha couldn't move.

"I thought your kind like to eat dirt dog trash," sneered Hiten as he dug Inuyasha head into the dirt.

Hiten was trying to suffocate Inuyasha. It looked like Inuyasha wasn't going to win until he felt Hiten's weight get off him. Taking this as his chance Inuyasha turned around ready to punch Hiten when he came face to face with Kagome. Kagome had taken a huge rock she found lying around and knocked Hiten in the head. Hiten's body just rolled to the ground off of Inuyasha.

"Are you okay Inuyasha," questioned Kagome looking at the cuts and bruises already forming on his body.

"Yeah I guess I'm okay," said Inuyasha dusting himself off and getting back up of the ground. Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard moving from Hiten. "Um Kagome I think we better go before they find us," shakily replied Inuyasha as he took Kagome's hand and led her to the river. Once they reached the river they washed the blood and dirt from their clothes and body quickly and then went sprinting in the forest, making sure to leave no tracks for Hiten to find.

"Inuyasha, don't you think we should slow down," huffed Kagome taking a breather and leaning up against the tree.

"If you want to," said Inuyasha as he slumped down the base of the tree. _I'm so stupid Kagome could have gotten hurt because of me. Wait, she did, they pulled on her tail. They did the same to me pulling on my ears when I first meet them. If I was only stronger maybe she would of not gotten hurt._

Inuyasha was just sitting there banging his head at the tree until Kagome made him stop.

"Inuyasha what's wrong," asked Kagome sitting next to him.

"You got hurt and it's all my fault," replied Inuyasha sadly his ears drooping.

"Inuyasha it's okay you saved me in the end, that's all that really matters," replied Kagome giving him some reassurance. "Besides I've been hurt worse." Crap she didn't want to say that out loud.

"By who," questioned Inuyasha looking into her eyes.

"By people in my old village," replied Kagome softly letting tears fall down her face.

"I'm sorry I made you cry. Please don't cry Kagome," said Inuyasha trying to make her stop crying.

"I'm ready to tell you what happened before I meet you," said Kagome twisting her fingers in her hands.

"You don't have to," said Inuyasha trying to stop her from talking about her hard past.

"I know but I feel as though I can trust you because you know what kinds of things hanyous like us go through," sniffed Kagome trying to hold back her tears.

"Just know Kagome I'm right here," said Inuyasha holding her hand.

Kagome took a deep breath and began to tell her tale. Through some parts of her tale Inuyasha held her and kept telling her she didn't need to tell him that she could stop, but she kept telling him about how the villagers would treat her, how they killed her mother, and attempted to kill her. After finishing her tale Inuyasha rubbed her back like his mother would do when he was teased to calm her down. After a while she had calmed enough down that her crying was only in little hiccups.

"Do you feel better Kagome," asked Inuyasha looking at her red and puffy eyes.

"Yeah I kinda do feel better. It's weird really how after you tell someone you trust something bad you feel better," said Kagome smiling a little bit. Inuyasha then helped Kagome up from the forest ground.

"Kagome can you come… with me for a second I… I want to show you something," said Inuyasha nervously.

"Where are we going Inuyasha," asked Kagome as they began to get deeper into the forest.

"I'm taking you to my special place. It usually cheers me up when I'm down," replied Inuyasha giving her a semi smile.

Inuyasha then took Kagome around a big bush and pushed it out of the way to reveal a small lily pond. It was beautiful it had pink lilies blooming all over the pond. Frogs were croaking and small sparkling fish were swimming in the little pond. But the most beautiful thing there had to be was the tree. It was beautiful with it's green leaves and lavender-blue flowers swaying in the breeze.

"Inuyasha it's beautiful," said Kagome sitting down on the grass in front of her. "Thank you for taking me here."

"Your welcome Kagome," said Inuyasha as he sighed and watched the fish swimming in the pond.

"Inuyasha are you okay," questioned Kagome scooting next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine just remembering," sighed Inuyasha looking into the pond again.

"Remembering what," asked Kagome. "Just what my life use to be like." replied Inuyasha as he looked at the swimming fish. There was a big awkward silence before Kagome spoke.

"Did you live in a palace," questioned Kagome.

"Yeah but that all changed once I was born," replied Inuyasha laying back down on the grass.

"Why," questioned Kagome

"Because I'm a hanyou, disgusting to both humans and demons," nearly shouted Inuyasha to the world.

"No your not," shouted Kagome trying to reassure him he wasn't any of those things. "You are fine just the way you are."

"To you I'm not but to **_them_** I was. I can't even remember my father because he died when I was so young," said Inuyasha putting his hands behind his head and getting into deep thought.

"That's sad," replied Kagome. Kagome might have not seen her father that much but she sure remembered him.

"Well my mother lived with royalty all her life, and then my dad married her. Then when I came around she had to give it all up for me. Sometimes I wonder if it was even worth it because without me she could have been living a nice life," Inuyasha said dejectedly.

"I don't think your mother would have wanted all the riches in the world if she couldn't have you," countered Kagome.

"Your probably right," said Inuyasha getting up from the ground and helping Kagome get up from the ground. "It's getting dark we should head back."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome then walked out from their sanctuary. As Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back out of the forest talking about what games they could play the net day they were stopped by a huge white dog. The dog then transformed in front of their eyes into none other than Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half brother.


	9. Brother?

Sorry i haven't updated in a while. but i loved the reviews i got alot. oh question would you guys mind if i did a shout out at the end of each chapter. that way i can give you feed back. just say if you want to or not in your reviews.

"Why hello dear brother I see you've gotten yourself into more trouble,"smirked Sesshoumaru giving a cold glare showing no emotion in his eyes.

"No I haven't," shouted Inuyasha.

"Then why are there cuts on your body," questioned Sesshoumaru glaring at hisbrother.

"I fell," whispered Inuyasha looking at the ground.

"Come now brother I can tell when you are lying."

Kagome finally caught the Demon Lord's attention. Striding over to her Sesshoumaru locked his eyes with  
his brother giving him another cold glare. "Who is this wench?"

"She's not a wench she's my friend," said Inuyasha stepping in front of Kagome.

"A friend you've got to be kidding me," stated Sesshoumaru coldly as he sniffed the air until he caught her scent. "It suits you to befriend another half breedsuch as yourself younger brother."

"Hey why don't you stop being such a jerk to your brother," shouted Kagome getting tired of Sesshoumaru staring at her.

"Because he is a hanyou and half brother beneath my feet," Sesshoumaru replied with a stoic face.

"Well at least he doesn't have to carry a fluffy blanket everywhere he goes,"stated Kagome as she stared at the fluffy thing over his shoulder.

Inuyasha tried to hold in his laughter but he couldn't be began to roll over the floor after Kagome's comment. Sesshoumaru's face paled slightly in aggravation. kagome just stared at both brother one slighlty laughing all over the ground and the other brother twitching and trying not to hurt the other brother.

"It is not a blanket," he merely stated as he regained his stoic face back.

"Then why do you carry it," asked Kagome curiously.

"Because I want to," he nearly shouted at her; as hewalked over to Inuyasha, to beat the living crap out of him for laughing at him when he heard Kagome's voice.

"Why," asked Kagome again.

"Because,... end of discussion. Inuyasha I came to tell you in person your training under me has begun," said Sesshoumaru in a disappointing tune.

"But I thought that didn't happen till I was six," asked Inuyasha curiously.

"Unfortunately for both of us I have to begin training you now. The stupid imp read the will, wrong."

"Couldn't you have read it wrong," asked Inuyasha.

"No Lord Sesshoumaru never makes mistakes," said Sesshoumaru giving them the scariest glare of their lives.

"Okay," Kagome and Inuyasha said backing up ten feet from Sesshoumaru.

"Can I train too," asked Kagome looking at Sesshoumaru. "So I can protect  
myself."

"No cause you're a girl," Sesshoumaru declared coldly.

Kagome only went up to Sesshoumaru and gave him a glare that said 'you better help me train or else I'll cut your fluffy blanket to shreds with my claws.'

"Okay you can train," spoke Sesshoumaru. _Mind as well see as how it would be quite amusing to see my brother get beat by a girl._

"Thanks Fluffy," said Kagome smiling innocently.

"What did you call me," asked Sesshoumaru ready to kill Kagome right now.

"Fluffy because you have a fluffy thing," Kagome stated as if the mostobvious thing in the world.

"Inuyasha please control your wench," coldly stated Sesshoumaru.

"Friend," interrupted Inuyasha.

"Friend before I kill her," said Inuyasha saying the word friend in venom.

"Kagome please you got to clam down before he really does kill you," said Inuyasha worriedly.

"He can't control you like that," Kagome stated as broad as daylight.

"Yes he can so please calm down," said Inuyasha calming her down.

"Fine," Kagome stated.

The trio then began to walk back out of the forest to explain to Inuyasha's mother that Inuyasha's and Kagome's training would begin first thing tomorrow morning.

"Inuyasha, Kagome I got so worried are you okay," Sakura questioned.

"Yeah were fine," they both said hiding there cuts. Sesshoumaru then walked into the hut causing Sakura to jump out of her skin.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here," Sakura questioned.

Rubbing his temples Sesshoumaru began to tell Sakura of the mix up at the will being read. He also didn't forget to tell her how annoying Inuyasha and Kagomewere to him.

"Couldn't you have read it wrong," Sakura asked.

"No," stated Sesshoumaru clearly.

"Are you sure," Sakura asked in a teasing manner.

"Yes I am certain," stated Sesshoumaru coldly showing a slight blush that he was embarrassed. "Now training begins tomorrow." With that said he turned into his true dog demon formand disappeared into the night until tomorrow morning.

Please read and review 


	10. good morning

This is a feedback and I don't know if you want one or if you do want feedbacks tell me if it should be the beginning or the end of the chapter and also if you don't want to be mention just say so in a review. Okay on with the story.

TenshiKikyo hey if you need help making chapters just ask me and thanx for the review Snoochie- thank you for all your reviews and sorry I haven't updated as much plus thanx for your ideas they really help.

an-idiot-nicknamed-Kagome- thanx for all your updates. Yes hiten is eveil but someone is eviler than him hint hint um the age of Kagome and Inuyasha will be explained more because Inuyasha is older than her. Also thanx for your ideas they help

aileenthepumpkinmachine thanx aileen

Drama Queen 2004 thanx for the review and look I updated two stories you like

AmayaGinKagome- he he sorry about not updating fast and thanx I try to make it angst yet cute

Carol J- sorry I don't update fast. Yes it's very sad but there a reason.

MiKo-ChIcK2000- sorry about not updating fast

InuLuvr18- thanx for the review yes friends are good

Waking up early the next morning the demon lord was surprised to be sleeping in a simple hut. Thinking to yesterday he remembered the encounter he had with Sakura. She had insisted he stay for the night instead of returning to the castle. He had forgotten had persistent she could be when it came to company so Sesshoumaru had stayed at the mediocre hut only to please Sakura. Sesshoumaru would never admit that he was afraid if he did not stay, Sakura would either strangle him or cry. Both of which he could not bear. Dong some early stretches and quickly brushing his hair so he looked refine Sesshoumaru went to the kitchen to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome," asked Inuyasha shaking Kagome lightly. She opened her eyes staring at him.

"What Inuyasha," she asked yawning.

"It's time too get up," he said stretching out of her bed.

"Oh yeah, Sess, Sesshoumaru said he was going to train us today," said Kagome excitedly. Both Inuyasha and Kagome began to jump on the bed. Finally, they would both learn how to defend themselves properly.

"Come on Inuyasha let's go wake up your mother," she said grabbing his arm. They left the bedroom and began to walk into his mother's room. Inuyasha then went over to his mother and shook her gently.

"Mother," he whispered, "it's time to get up please." He waited until she woke up stretching over her bed and gave them both a smile.

"Good morning Inuyasha and Kagome," Sakura said as she went to go get dressed, "What are you still doing in your night clothes I thought Sesshoumaru was going to train you today."

"Huh," they both said.

"Well you can't expect him to train you in your night clothes can you," she smiled as they eeked and both went to the bedroom to change. She sighed as she slipped her kimono on and began to walk to the kitchen.

"Wow we're smart huh Inuyasha," said Kagome as she waited out his door to be done changing.

"Yeah can't believe we did that," he said as he sniffed the air, "Hmm pancakes again today."

"Come on I'll race you to the kitchen," replied Kagome as she and Inuyasha prepared for the race.

Both readied themselves for the race to the kitchen. They each were holding onto the wall for the staring point and focused on the goal.

"Okay ready, one, two, three, go," shouted Kagome as she and Inuyasha raced to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was having a conversation with Sakura. It was very difficult not to have a conversation with her, since she was a good listener and talker. They were both talking about Inuyasha and Kagome's training it had Sakura worried they would get hurt.

"I just don't understand why he has to learn fighting techniques,' said Sakura as she set the plate of pancakes on the table.

"They must learn but especially Inuyasha if he is to live and carry out duties. It is his heritage and even though I see no point in giving him lessons. It was our father's last will that I help him in his training for as long as I see fit," replied Sesshoumaru as he drank some water.

No this water did not come from Sakura but he went out to get his own water from a lake not to far away. He could not stand human water it just did not taste right.

"Meaning you will train him until he is ready correct," she asked hesitantly.

"No, until I say so which today is the first and last day of his training," he replied coldly.

"Don't you even care what happens to your brother," she asked on the verge of tears.

"Sadly I don't have any feeling for that creature," replied Sesshoumaru as he got out of the chair and dusted himself off, "If you'll excuse me I have to train Inuyasha and Kagome."

"No I won Inuyasha," said Kagome pouting.

"No I did," said Inuyasha walking into the kitchen. Both stopped their argument as they stared at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was in their house for breakfast. Inuyasha was happy because maybe he could skip breakfast for training. Kagome was smiling too until she saw Sakura. She looked sad about something and smelled as if she had been crying.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked tugging on his sleeve, "I think your mom is sad." Inuyasha turned his head and saw that his mother was sad.

"Mother are you hurt," asked Inuyasha looking up at his mother.

"Oh no Inuyasha," she said wiping stray tears away, "just morning tears." Sakura then went over to grab a glass for Kagome and Inuyasha. "You both better hurry with your breakfast; your brother wants to train you today."

"Okay mother," said Inuyasha as he and Kagome gobbled all their pancakes.

"Come on Inuyasha lets go train," said Kagome as she grabbed him out of the house.

Please be safe Inuyasha and Kagome.

please review thanx


	11. Training Part 1

okay i'm going on a trip and won't be back until july 1 i think. check my bio to see when i return. p.s. thanx for reviews.

Sesshoumaru was waiting outside for Inuyasha and Kagome. When both of them showed up, he took them to a secluded place in the forest. Sesshoumaru made sure that there were no demons in the forest first and then put Inuyasha and Kagome down on the ground. He did not want an angry mother after him today.

"Alright today we will be learning the first technique which is how to mask your emotions," shouted Sesshoumaru smirking at Inuyasha.

"What are you staring at," Inuyasha asked balling his fists.

The scent his brother was giving off was very foul. Not foul as he smelled bad but foul as in dangerous and he did not like it one bit.

"Nothing really, I doubt either of you will be able to mask emotions," sneered Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha was getting angrier, while Kagome was grinding her teeth at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just smirked this is exactly what he wanted. He wanted both Kagome and Inuyasha to be angered. In this way, he could teach them both to mask emotions, because emotions were nothing more than feelings that got in the way during a battle.

"Good I see you are both angry," said Sesshoumaru.

Before he could speak another word, Inuyasha had latched his teeth into Sesshoumaru's arm. Trying to be the nice brother, he is Sesshoumaru tried to swing Inuyasha off his arm but could not. So in the midst of the forest Sesshoumaru was waving his arm up and down trying to get Inuyasha off. Kagome not understand the whole fight or concept began to laugh at both brothers. Finally, Sesshoumaru was able to bonk Inuyasha on the head to tug him off his arm. Kagome was still laughing until both brothers asked her what she was laughing about.

"You guys are too much," she said in between fits of giggles, "I know it wasn't suppose to be funny but it was."

"This is exactly why I despise training you two," spoke Sesshoumaru, "Not even a day and already you two are embarrassing me."

"In front of who," Kagome asked.

"Yeah and I thought we were suppose to mask emotions," asked Inuyasha.

"You are in battles so your emotions don't get ahead of you," said Sesshoumaru sighing, "like the battles you fight with humans." Both Inuyasha and Kagome stopped to think. He was right; Sesshoumaru was right if we let our emotions get in the way we could lose the fight.

"Now are you both ready for training," Sesshoumaru asked again.

"Yes," they both replied.

Smirking a little, Sesshoumaru began to teach them different techniques. He first taught them how to use their nose. Their nose would come in handy for sneak attacks. Inuyasha and Kagome were both told to close their eyes. Sesshoumaru took out two different pouches one that smelled like gunpowder and another one that smelled like a certain tree.

"Alright both of your will be give a different smell you must track," said Sesshoumaru giving Inuyasha gun powder, and Kagome the tree scented pouch, "Now I want you to smell this scent but not too deeply or you might pass out."

Kagome and Inuyasha then began to smell the scent with their eyes closed making sure to make a memory of the scent.

"Okay now both of you tell me what your scent is," asked Sesshoumaru.

"Mine smells like fire, and special rock so it's gun powder," said Inuyasha.

"Correct Inuyasha you may open your eyes," said Sesshoumaru as he asked Kagome the same question.

"Mine smells like a leave so a certain tree scent," said Kagome.

"Correct Kagome," said Sesshoumaru as she opened her eyes. "Now both of you remember that scent well because I am going to hide the pouch and you must find it using your nose."

Inuyasha and Kagome both nodded their heads in agreement and closed their eyes. They both waited until Sesshoumaru had returned with out the pouches.

"Now I want both of you to go find your pouch," he said motioning for them to find the pouches.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha ran off into the forest using their noses to find the pouches. Sesshoumaru sat down on the grass relaxing for once until he caught an odd smell.

please review thanks.


	12. Training Part 2

a.n i do not own inuyasha. please forgive me for not updating in over a year a lot has happened that has ben terrible first i got writers block for this and then i finally statred to write it when my computer ate it. then i decided to finsh halloween party so that at least one story would be done i accoplished that but after that everything went wrong. my friend's mother had cancer for over 10 years and she was sad because her mother was getting worse and worse and around the time i finished the halloween story her mother died. i was heart broken not only for her but because her mom was awesome she was a little weird but she was always so nice to me and everything. if that's not bad enough my friends started to fight over a boy and have since not gottten along at all but have an agreeemeent to be civil. this started to happen right around the aniversery of one of my old friend's death not even a year ago so i went into depression again. then come spring time another one of my friends lost her mom in a freak accident and i went into another depression. so until summer i haven't really been thinking about fanfiction so much because when i get depress the stuff i write is crap and i just didn't feel in the mood. for that i am sorry because i did not keep up with the demands. i apologize again for not updating. without further adu here is the next chapter.

Jessie yes i'm sorry again about not updating but now that i got my mind start i should be updating better  
Snoochie yes i love to meantion people who review it is sort of like a privilage  
issues09thank you for your compliements ;)

A man who looked to be in his twenties was crouching in the forest behind a bush. He was wearing a gold shirt with a red amore that went from his left shoulder to his chest. He was also wearing dark navy blue pants that at the tips of the legs were white which were currently black thanks to mother nature_ Okay let's see I found the girl what was her name, ah Kagome. Stupid king Okagaki said it would have taken two weeks yeah right only a couple of days. So what am I going to do now he thought as he jumped into a near by tree. _

"Wait who are they," he asked himself as he saw two different demons following Kagome.

One appeared to be older and around the age of a teenager. He had golden eyes, long white hair, markings on his face and a crescent blue moon on his forehead signaling him to be of noble blood. The second one appeared to be around Kagome's age. He had golden eyes, silver hair and was that dog ears coming out of his head? They both look similar but smell different.

"Ah they're relatives but why does that one look like Kagome perhaps he is a hanyou as well. So sad, what is the world coming to," he sighed

"What is the older youkai giving them," he asked himself as he leaned in closer to take a look. The older youkai seemed to be handing them a small pouch and letting them sniff it before he took it back.

"Oh a smell test, that should prove to be very useful for Kagome," he sighed again watching the older youkai teach the younger hanyou and Kagome the importance of smell.

Finally the older youkai went into the forest only to return later to tell the children to find the scents. _Great now both children are gone and the older youkai is just waiting. Now's my chance to steal Kagome. _Before he could move the older youkai began to sniff the air moving toward his hiding place. _Wait did the older one pick up my scent! I better take cover. Hopefully these bushes will mask my scent long enough to snatch Kagome. Huh where did he go, he thought until someone grabbed his neck._

"Fool did you honestly think you could hide from Lord Sesshoumaru," asked Sesshoumaru as he tightened his hold on the demon's neck. The demon could only sputter in gasps of breath. Rather than kill him Sesshoumaru released him to question him. "What is your name demon?"

"Why should I tell you," sneered Hiroshi. Sesshoumaru grabbed his robe and pinned him to the tree.

"If you do not tell this Sesshoumaru why you have come I will kill," said Sesshoumaru as he flicked his poison claws neck to Hiroshi face leaving a mark.

"Fine, I came her for the hanyou," said Hiroshi as Sesshoumaru gripped him tighter against the tree.

"What do you have against my brother," Sesshoumaru asked strangling Hiroshi further.

"Wait your brother!"

"Half-brother."

"Oh no I'm not here for him I'm here for the girl, Kagome," Sesshoumaru released his grip of Hiroshi, while Hiroshi rubbed his raw neck.

"Why do you want this Kagome," asked Sesshoumaru suspicious of the dog demon.

"I only know that my King Okagaki wants Kagome. He wishes to raise her as his own and help her control her powers," replied Hiroshi as Sesshoumaru listened.

"What powers do you speak of, her demon powers? Honestly why would a full demon want to teach a half-breed," sneered Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know but she has more powers than her demon powers," Hiroshi replied.

"And what may I ask are those, human powers. Ridiculous."

"No, my Lord she has the power of a miko," replied Hiroshi.

For a split moment Sesshoumaru mask of no emotion fell. He was shocked beyond belief. Even if a miko and demon were able to have children, loved each other enough to have children and do the act. The child would have been purified the very day they were born. There could be no way a miko demon could ever exist; to exist would be for the miko demon to die and be in pure agony for the rest of it's life if it even did exist.

"I am sorry but I can not believe a miko and a demon could ever have a child. I was told that a miko and demon could never have children because the child would either purify its self or become insane."

"This is true but I, I mean our people, do not believe in this method any more because Kagome is proof of that."

"You explanation pleases me, but one thing is not clear where is your king's kingdom," Sesshoumaru asked.

"My kingdom lies in the Eastern Lands. If that is all of your questioning I must retrieve Kagome and leave."

"I want to make a deal with you first concerning Kagome first though," said Sesshoumaru.

"What sort of deal," asked Hiroshi

"I want you to let her stay here for a while," replied Sesshoumaru looking out to the pasture. Kagome and Inuyasha have not returned yet. Pitiful.

"I can not allow that to happen my king would want her back as soon as possible."

"I assure you I only want her to stay here until after the new moon,"

"Why is that," questioned Hiroshi as he saw Sesshoumaru smile which is a very rare occurrence.

"I wish to cause my brother the most pain on that night," he replied standing up and dusting of the dirt from his clothes.

"How will you accomplish this," asked Hiroshi still confused by Sesshoumaru's plan.

"Kagome is his weakness once she sees his weakness I want you to take her away,"

"Ah now I see, very well then until after the new moon," replied Hiroshi as he disappeared into the foliage of the forest.

"Yes after the new moon," replied Sesshoumaru grinning like a Cheshire Cat.


	13. Fun and Danger

I don't inuyasha and sorry again for not updating as fast.

"Hey, Kagome where are you," called Inuyasha. He had already found the gun powder scent and was getting worried for Kagome.

"Inuyasha use your nose to find me," replied Kagome. Kagome had also found her scent of a tree leaf and was trying to sniff out Inuyasha's scent of pinewood and grass. She wasn't looking where she was going and soon crashed into a body.

"Ouch," she said as she rubbed her head.

"Hey Kagome you okay," asked Inuyasha as he helped her off the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was trying to find you by your scent but I closed my eyes to concentrate on it," she replied looking a little stupid.

"That's okay I was trying to find you too because I was worried about you," said Inuyasha as he blushed.

"Thanks for worrying about me," smiled Kagome, "Hey how did you find me with out closing your eyes."

"It's simple really you just block out all the other scents," replied Inuyasha as if it was common knowledge.

"But I can't do it. It's not fair," complained Kagome.

"That's okay I'll teach you real quick. It's easy," Inuyasha replied as he took Kagome's hand and led her deeper into the forest.

After walking for a few minutes Inuyasha and Kagome stopped and began to take in the scenery around them. It was beautiful yet strange the season of winter did not touch this forest. Snow had not yet fallen on the ground. It was almost like a permanent spring and fall. On the left side of the forest flowers of all kinds were in bloom. While on the right side had beautiful trees that were bare and all the colored leaves on the bottom of the floor. Finally focusing back to the task at hand Inuyasha began to explain the smell technique.

"First you have to think about what scent you want to smell, then you just block out all the other scents."

"I already tried that though," Kagome replied frustrated.

"Okay first smell everything around you and identify it," Inuyasha said as Kagome began to sniff the air around her.

"Got it."

"Now try to smell something that shouldn't be here," Inuyasha said as Kagome concentrated on the smells, "Once you found the smell that shouldn't be here concentrate on that scent.

Kagome sniffed around a few times, this time with her eyes open, and finally found the source of the unique smell.

"Oh it's you and I didn't have to close my eyes for that yeah," she said as she began to jump around with Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha how did you learn to do that," Kagome asked suddenly after her jumping with Inuyasha.

"Um I sort of taught myself so nobody could sneak up on me and then Sesshoumaru taught us how to differ from the smells," he replied nonchalantly.

"Speaking of Sesshoumaru where is he," Kagome asked as she began to look for him.

"I don't know," answered Inuyasha, "maybe we should look for him."

With that said they both began to look for Sesshoumaru trying to find the path back to the clearing. It took Inuyasha and Kagome a long time to find the path until Kagome got a good idea to use their noses to find Sesshoumaru. After their celebration of the idea one question came to mind. What did Sesshoumaru smell like?

"Um Inuyasha what does you brother smell like," asked Kagome.

"I think he smells like pine and some kind of spice," Inuyasha replied, "Remember when he was talking to us and he smelled weird."

"Yeah so that must be the one scent that's not familiar in the forest so it should be easy to find the path now," smiled Kagome.

After the discovery of Sesshoumaru's scent both children began to search out for his scent until they found it. Soon they both were on the path back to the clearing sniffing out Sesshoumaru's scent. Finally they both arrived at the clearing but could not find Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha where did your brother go," Kagome asked anxiously.

"I don't know maybe he went off to kill a demon," Inuyasha replied trying to find his brother's scent again.

"He wouldn't leave us out here to fight for ourselves right," Kagome questioned.

"I don't think he would because he had a promise contract thing," Inuyasha replied back to Kagome who looked worried.

"Promise contract? What's that," asked Kagome confused.

"It said that he had to train me when I became of age which was five so he can't break it," looking nervously he added, "at least I don't think he can."

"That must mean you had a birthday already," Kagome smiled, "Was it fun?"

_Should I tell her the truth or a lie? She might think I'm desperate for friendship if I tell her the truth of trying to get Hiten to be my friend. _

"Um yeah it was fun but it was my last five year birthday," he replied.

"What do you mean last five year birthday," Kagome asked.

"Um you know how demons age very slowly after so many years," Kagome nodded her head as he continued, "Well for me I'm really 20 in human years but five in demon since I age differently. My mother said that I would age even slower when I get older."

"Oh," Kagome nodded trying to understand. _Wait I think mother did that for me too but she only did the demon years. _

"So does that mean I'm 20 too," Kagome asked.

"It depends on how many seasons have passed," said Inuyasha, "What year were you born?"

"Um 1388 I think," Kagome replied, "When were you born?"

"1387 so you're a year younger than me," smirked Inuyasha.

"So what," Kagome said as she stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

Thus began the face making contest of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I bet you can't do this," said Inuyasha as he stuck out his tongue and lifted his nose so he resembled a pig.

"Oh yeah bet you can't do this," replied Kagome as she rolled her eyes and eyelids to the back of her head.

"Try this," answered Inuyasha as he stuck out his tongue to touched his nose.

"Fine I can't do that but can you do this," said Kagome as she rolled her tongue into a hot dog.

"How did you do that," Inuyasha asked astonished.

"You just roll your tongue," Kagome replied as she rolled her tongue again.

"Fine I can do that," said Inuyasha as he attempted the hot dog roll. No matter how much he tried he couldn't roll his tongue. As fate would have it he got an idea. He layed on the grass and began to roll thinking maybe his tongue could roll if he rolled around on the grass.

"Inuyasha what are you doing," Kagome giggled.

"I'm tying two oll my togu," he slurred.

"What?"

"I'm trying to roll my tongue," said Inuyasha as he stopped rolling.

"Just admit defeat Inuyasha," smirked Kagome.

"Never," he replied as he tackled her to the ground and began the grand tickle fight.

After the tickle fight both children were exhausted and panting as they laid on the grass.

"Inu…yas…ha…we…still haven't… found… your brother," gasped Kagome.

"Don't… worry… so much… he'll… come back," he replied as he caught his breath.

"I guess but…" Kagome suddenly stopped and began to smell the area.

"Kagome what's wrong," Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"I smell something funny but it's not your brother," Kagome answered.

Inuyasha and Kagome both got into a fighting stance pressing their backs against each other so the person, demon, or what ever it was could not surprise them.

"Inuyasha do you recognize the smell," asked Kagome as she began to shift her eyes around the wide open clearing.

"It smells like some type of demon," he answered but replied, "a small demon." He felt Kagome tense when he said a demon he didn't want her to worry so much.

"Wait a minute it smells almost like you gunpowder scent," said Kagome as she inched closer to Inuyasha.

"My, my what have we here," echoed a voice in the forest.

yeah i finally explained the age thing sorry an-idiot-nicknamed-Kagome it took so long. oooh what going to happen next who is that voice find out next time. p.s please review thanx


	14. Battle

i do not own inuyasha.

Inuyashangel thankx for the review

"Who said that," asked Inuyasha as Kagome and him began to scan the area.

"Why I did my halfbreed fiends," said a man who was dressed in a red and black shirt covered in silver spike armor from his right shoulder to his chest. He also had on metal plates around his kneecaps and hanging from his waits was a sword and two daggers. He began to walk toward the children who gasped when they saw his face. His face was half formed as a bird. He had a beak for a mouth and two narrow eyes the color of fire.

"Please dear annoyances don't be scared I'm only going to kill you," he replied with malice as he inched closer to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were inching backwards until they hit the bark of a tree. Facing each other they were trembling with fear as the bird demon began to come closer to them until he was inches from their faces.

"Hmm you both smell very delicious," he whispered in their ears, "even if you are half breeds."

"Don't you touch her," shouted Inuyasha as the bird demon began to move toward Kagome.

"Oh forgive me I have not properly introduce myself now have I," he smirked glaring at Inuyasha, "I am Hiroke a demon bird of fire, or a phoenix if you will."

"Now where were we, ah yes my meal," said Hiroke as he trapped Kagome by the tree.

"I said not to touch her," Inuyasha shouted as he dug his claws into Hiroke's back. Stunned only for a moment Hiroke reached behind his back and grabbed Inuyasha by his neck until he yanked him free from his back.

"Did you honestly think a weak attack like that would hurt me," questioned Hiroke as he tighten his grip on Inuyasha.

"No… I… only did… it… to… fool… you," Inuyasha gasped. Hiroke was too busy with Inuyasha that Kagome had gotten away from Hiroke's gaze. Kagome was now in front of Hiroke baring her claws and fangs at him.

"Let Inuyasha go," threaten Kagome as she got into her fighting stance.

"Hmm as you wish," replied Hiroke as he slashed Inuyasha's side before he dropped him on the ground.

"I told you to let him go not hurt him," as she ran to Inuyasha's side.

"I did you never mentioned not to hurt him," replied Hiroke as he smirked, "I always have like fighting food even if it is half breeds."

"Kagome run," answered Inuyasha as he got up and prepared to fight.

"No, I'll fight with you," answered Kagome before he could retort with an answered she ran towards Hiroke baring her claws at him.

Kagome swung to the left ad right but could not land a single hit on the demon. Hiroke was too fast for her. Inuyasha then sprang into action as he clawed down on Hiroke. Something weird happened when Inuyasha clawed down on Hiroke streaks of lighting flew from his hands and slashed Hiroke's chest open.

"You'll regret hurting me halfbreed," replied Hiroke as he began to concentrate his energy.

"Quick lets run Inuyasha before he comes back," cried Kagome. Inuyasha just nodded as both began to run away from the demon. They were not so lucky because as soon as they ran a huge wave of fire had consumed the forest.

"Inuyasha there's no way out," cried Kagome as she began to panic.

"You half breeds have caused me too much trouble today. I am tired of fighting you now you must die," he shouted as a huge fireball zoomed next to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Quickly both Kagome and Inuyasha ran away from the fireball. It was no use because everywhere they ran another fireball was heading there way.

"Kagome split up," shouted Inuyasha.

"Why," she asked as they both dodged another fireball.

"He can't concentrate on both of us if we split," cried Inuyasha as he ran left while Kagome ran to the right understanding his plan.

"Over here stupid," cried Inuyasha as Hiroke threw a fireball his way.

"Can't catch me Hiroke," cried Kagome as Hiroke threw another ball her way.

Kagome and Inuyasha both kept dodging the fireballs until Hiroke seemed to be getting tired. At that moment both Kagome and Inuyasha landed on Hiroke's back where he shot two fireballs onto himself. Inuyasha and Kagome were both pushed away from the fireball explosion. Thinking the battle was over Kagome and Inuyasha began to help each other up.

"That was close Kagome you could have been killed," shouted Inuyasha.

"Yeah well so could you," she replied as she began to get off the ground and dust herself off. A shake in the ground broke Kagome and Inuyasha's gaze until they heard laughter. Hiroke's laughter rang out through the still burning forest.

"You fools think you could have defeated me by my own fire," he smirked, "I am immune to fire."

Suddenly Hiroke took out his sword which turned into a fire blade. He began to lift his sword in the air as a whirl of fire and wind formed making the energy turn into a turmoil of fire and wind in a ball. Finally he shot down the fireball aimed towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could not move his body refused to move. He was in a trance with the fire when his eyes glazed over.

"Inuyasha move," shouted Kagome as she got in the way of the fireball shielding Inuyasha with her back.

A blast of red and purple light was seen in the battle. Hiroke and Kagome and Inuyasha could not believe what they had seen. A purple barrier was protecting Kagome and Inuyasha from Hiroke's attack.

"You idiot," shouted Hiroke as he charged toward Kagome and Inuyasha preparing to land another blow. Before he could succeed Kagome's barrier released a lighting attack blasting Hiroke into pieces.

"How did I do that," asked Kagome as the barrier began to disappear.

"I don't know," answered Inuyasha.

please read and review thanks.


	15. Aftermath

i do not own inuyasha. a/n i will be moving on friday so this might be my last up date for a while until next time.

koski- thanks for your review even if it wasn't for the last chapter

Kagome and Inuyasha were both confused by Kagome's display of powers. They were abruptly taken out of their thoughts when they heard the bushes moving and leaves crunching in the ground.

"Where did you idiots take off to," yelled Sesshoumaru forgetting his calm composure, "I specifically told you to come back to the meadow did I not."

"But Sesshoumaru we couldn't find you," answered Kagome.

"Haven't you learned anything," he glared as he tapped their noses, "Your noses are not just there for decoration."

"But we couldn't pick up your scent," cried Inuyasha.

"No matter you should have…," before he could finish his sentence he sniffed the air.

Walking around the clearing he found what he was looking for a discarded sword and daggers. These are demon weapons. Did they, no impossible. Turning around abruptly he glared at both children.

"Where did you get these," he asked in more calm but still scary voice.

"From a demon," Inuyasha replied shaking.

"Did you fight a demon," he asked circling both children.

"Yes," they both replied.

"What type of demon was he," he questioned.

"A phoenix demon," replied Kagome as she stared at her feet.

"A phoenix demon impossible they are nearly extinct," he growled, "Tell me exactly what happened."

Both children stared at each other and then began the tale. Inuyasha began to tell the tale first of how the phoenix Hiroke cornered Kagome and him into the trees. He also told him how he began to threaten Kagome when he decided to fight. Then Kagome told him about how the long the fight lasted and what new techniques they learned and everything. They saved the best for last because they needed explanation of their new powers.

"Sesshoumaru when I clawed at Hiroke lighting came out of my hands," Inuyasha said as he stared at Sesshoumaru, "what was the lighting from?"

"That is a demon attack Inuyasha. The lighting attack you are talking about was your demon energy fused into your claw like attack."

"Cool." Replied Inuyasha as he sat down on the grass.

"Um Sesshoumaru I didn't have a special attack but when Hiroke tried to hurt us again I put up a purple barrier but I don't know how I did it." She said as she saw Sesshoumaru motion for her to continue. "The barrier blasted Hiroke when he came near us and he turned to dust almost."

"That would only be because he got purified," answered Sesshoumaru calmly.

"How could I do that I thought only spiritual people could do that," Kagome questioned.

"That is because your mother was a priestess making you gain some of her powers," answered Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru what does a priestess do besides purify demons," asked Inuyasha. He was worried about Kagome. _What if she purifies herself on accident will she die? I don't want her to get hurt._

"A priestess heals the sick she works as a doctor or medicine woman. She must also purify demons when they are a threat or just for kicks. She can never leave her duties unless someone else will be willing to take her place. She also is considered to be the most pure person such as not dirty by demon blood or weak human blood."

_So Kagome is better than me. I'm tainted but she's not she's pure. She should leave me or will. After that speech who wouldn't._

"But Sesshoumaru I have demon and human blood how is…,"

"This is a rare occurrence that you survived. Most demons born with miko powers purify themselves at birth or go insane and die at a young death. You were lucky."

"Okay," smiled Kagome.

"Okay," both brothers gaped. _Does this girl not understand the strength behind all her powers. It is difficult to admit that not even I a full demon could overcome her in battle if she was properly trained._

"Yeah so what I'm just a little bit different than you guys no biggie," Kagome smiled again.

"But how can you be so calm about it," asked Inuyasha "doesn't it scare you?"

"No, not really should it?"

"Only that maybe you could blow up or something," replied Inuyasha.

"I highly doubt that brother besides I think we have had enough training for today. We must head back to your home," answered Sesshoumaru as he began t walk out the forest back to Inuyasha's hut. _I hope Sakura does not scream at me too much for letting her son be injuried. Last time my ears were bleeding by that woman's screeching. _

"Sesshoumaru," asked Kagome hesitantly, "can we get cleaned up first?"

_Who ever said all half-breeds were dumb had to be stupid themselves. Brilliant now I will not get in trouble because of Kagome and Inuyasha's stupidity. _

"Of course," Sesshoumaru replied as Kagome and Inuyasha raced off to the stream to clean up. _Even though Kagome has miko and demon blood flowing through her I can not understand how she would be able to put up a barrier that fast. Many mikos have to train months just to produce a simple barrier. _

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru hey," yelled Inuyasha as he pulled on Sesshoumarus boa earning him a growl and bump on the head.

"What you do that for," Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his head.

"You were pulling something that does not belong to you little brother," he sneered, "come we must hurry back to your house it is getting late."

"Okay," they both replied.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome asked quietly.

"What is it now," he questioned.

"Do you want to play a game," she asked.

_These stupid half-breeds never know when to shut up. A game couldn't be that bad could it? No half-breeds are too stupid to think of intelligent games or skills. _

"Yes I will only if you both of you shut up," he replied. Little did Sesshoumaru knowing what game and the devilish grins on both Kagome and Inuyasha's face. He was in for a rude surprise.

please read and reviewit makes me happy thanks.


End file.
